Another Love Story
by ASHLEY09-10
Summary: This starts off with Renesmee and Jacob going on there first date and Renesmee is techinically seven but physically 17 or 18 years old! She already knows about imprinting and stuff but Jacob is hiding much more than that... Can Jacob hide it from nessie
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE THEN THERE WILL BE MANY MORE TO COME !!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not on the ttwilight saga stephine meyer does, I don't

This starts off with Renesmee and Jacob going on there first date and Renesmee is techinically seven but physically 17 or 18 years old! She already knows about imprinting and stuff but Jacob is hiding much more than that..... Can Jacob hide it from Renesmee? Can Renesmee handle the truth? Will Jacob & Renesmee stay together or break apart? includes Jacob & Renesmee POV

Chapter 1:The First Date

"Renesmee,get your but up here, you know we have to get you ready for your date with Jacob tonight!" My crazy Aunt Alice yelled from her room.

"Okay, i'm coming." I yelled back. I really didn't care what i wore i could have went naked and Jacob wouldn't mind I thought as i ran upstairs, I heard a growl and i knew it was dad he's the only one who can hear my thoughts, Get out of my head I thought but giggled after so he knows i was just kinding as i reached Alice's room. As soon as i got in her room Alice threw me in the Death Make up Chair and started doing my make up and hair. For my hair, Alice gave me a bang and the rest of my hair in curls ,and for my outfit, i had a $100 dollar blue jean skirt and a white shirt with a gray mini jacket and white heels to match. I looked in the mirror 'wow' Alice worked wonders. I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" mom asked. I don't know but I just yelled

"Yeah." mom came in and stared at me.

"What?" I asked her. She shook her head but said something when I made a confused look,"You look amazing thats it I cant believe my baby is all grown up." she said crying tearlessly.

"Mom, not again Ihave to go." I said matter-of-factly looking at the clock, this was mom six time today she has to stop at some time.

"Renesmee, Jacob's here for you." My Dad called from downstairs as I got up from the chair.

"I'm okay, mom i'll never live you, you know that." I said to her as I walked by.

"I know nessie, but its so hard to watch you grow up so fast and now it's your first date next, it'll be your wedding day and then me and your father wouldn't have you anymore----

"Mom, i'm not going anywhere you know that and I know that too,but mom I have to go okay, wish me luck." I said kissing her cheek and saying bye to her as I ran down the stairs.

As I ran downstairs I tripped over my own feet and fell right into Jacobs arms

"You okay?" he asked as he stedied me

"Yeah, i'm fine, ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, whenever you are." he said as we headed for the door.

"Be home at midnight!" Dad yelled as I shut the door.

So, Jake, where are we going?" I asked as he started up the car.

"You'll see when we get there." he said smiling up at me.

We ended up at First Beach in La Push, as Jacob and I walked down to the shore I saw a light flicker in the distance.

"Jacob, what's that, right there?"

"Oh,well that's my suprise we are going to have a pinic under the stars."

We finally made it to the pinic and sat down, talked for awhile until Jacob said "Nessie, I have a suprise for you."

"What is it?" I asked getting anxious by the minute.

"Okay, close your eyes." he said as I covered my eyes.

I heard him shuffle a little bit, "Okay, open them." he said a little nervous like I wouldn't like it or something.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a silver bracelet with a wooded wolf hanging from it. "Jake, it's beutiful !!!" I exclaimed so excited that ake got me something well he has gotten me something before, but not like this not on our first date.

"You really like it?" he asked, finally looking up at me.

"Why, of course,Jake, I love it.?" I said smiling at him, wow he has cute dimples when he smiles, I thought as I blushed.

Jake looked at his watch "I think I should get you home, Ness." he said as me and him stood up and walked to the car.

We drove to the big house with akward silence in the car, he walked me to the front door and kissed me on my cheek before leaving nothing could mess this night up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please read it and review it just tell me your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I dont on the Twi Saga Stephine Meyer is and im a big fan of hers!!!!!**

**Chapter 2: Worries JPOV**

Nesssie and I have been dating for a while and I still haven't told her about Bella and me. I thought as I ran.

"Yo man, you should tell her I told Jasmine (Seth's imprint) about my past relationships ,so I think you should tell her." Seth thought.

"Seth, why dont you just mind your business?" I thought back to him.

"Jake, I was just trying to help I didn't know you'll get anger or anything."

Before I could say sorry here comes Leah with her sacrasticasim, "What's up guys, what are we talking about?" she thought.

Seth told Leah about it and knowing Leah, she always had something to say about everything, "You guys make me sick, you're always talking about your imprints, imprints this and imprints that." she thought in her head as she ran off somewhere in the forest. Leah and Embry were the only ones in the pack that hadn't imprinted yet and I know how hard that can, so whenever we talk about our imprints Leah would strom off in the woods somewhere.

As Seth ran off after Leah, I thought to him " I'm sorry I blow up on you, man." I thought as he disappeared in the woods after her.

"It's okay, I know your under alot of pressure and stress these days, being the alpha and all, oh and don't forget the bonfire for tonight." He thought back and I just ran a little bit faster, so I could escape the thoughts of my pack and just think.

I texted nessie that I was going to take her to the bonfire tonight, I had to tell her about me and Bella because if she heard it from anywhere else it would hurt her alot more.

It was 7:30, the bonfire started at eight o' clock, so I should get ready to pick her up, so I got into the Rabbit and drove to the Big House, and knowing Edward was a mind reader, he read my thoughts and as soon as I walked into the front, Edward was right there saying,"Jacob, can we talk for a minute?" he said gesturing to the kitchen.

"Sure, why not?." I said following him in.

"Jacob," Edward started off saying "What do you mean when you say you have to tell her?" Edward asked me with worry in his voice.

"Edward, I have to tell her about me and Bella, I know it was nothing, but she has to know about it cause if she hears from somebody else it'll hurt much worser." I told Edward with earnest that he'll see it my way.

"Jacob, I still don't think it'll be a good idea, but if you think it's right then go for it." Edward said as we walked to the staircase as Nessie was walking down the stairs, she looked so beautiful in her slacks and white t-shirt and her black heels.

"Hi, Jake." she said as she got to the last step of the stairs.

"Hey Ness, ready to go." I said as I opened the door.

How am I going to tell her tonight ? I thought as we left the house.

RPOV 

Jacob looked worried as we drove to La Push, I wondered what he had on his mind, he could tell me finally got to the bonfire, I put on my best fake smile still worrying about Jake, as we got out the car.

"Hey Nessie." Seth yelled.

Jacob went to get us some drinks ansd Seth came up to me, "I'm so glad Jake told you I can't believe he thought you would be mad at him when he told you." he looked relieved and I was wondering what haven't Jacob told me

"About what?" I asked with curiousity.

"Oh, he didn't tell you about him and Bella?" he asked as jacob came to my side.

"Don't you ever talk or look at me again." I said to Jacob as tears began to form under my eyes as I ran back to the forest. I ran, ran, and ran until I reached the Big House, I opened the door and ran to the staircase as dad asked me "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Like you don't know." I said sarcasticly and ran to my room and slammed the door. I cried all night until I went to sleep, all the memories me and Jake had were deleted from my memory as I cried the last thing I heard was a wolf wimper in the moonlight as I went to sleep.

The next day was very weary until I heard a knock at my door.

"Nessie, can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Just partied in the New Year, Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer I don't own Twi Saga, Stephine Meyer does!!!!!!!

**Chapter 3: In Which Crying is a 'Good Thing' RPOV**

I recongnized my mom's voice as she knocked again, I needed to talk to her about this cause she was in this too, so I told her to come in. She opened my door and peaked her head in just a little bit.

"Mom, it's okay you can come in." I said reassuring, she gave me a look to see if I was sure and then she came in and sat at the end of my bed and placed a hand on my back soothingly.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yes," I said assuring her again, "but I just can't believe Jacob didn't tell me about you and him." I told her the tears coming back now.

"Renesmee, honey, there's nothing to tell about me and Jacob, I promise." she said soothing me.

"Well if it wasn't nothing why didn't he tell me, then?" I asked with curiousity.

"Renesmee, do you want me to tell you then?" she said now worried I wasn't going to let this go until she told me. I just nodded and she told me the story about Jacob, her, and daddy.

"You see Ness, there was really nothing to tell." she said finishing up the story.

"Mom, I don't want to see Jacob anymore." I said tears coming again. She asked me with worry again, "Why?" I answered her "Because I think I want a chance to discover other options and besides we were moving to fast anyway." I said trying to hold back the tears. She just nodded and headed out the door. I cried and cried until I want to sleep.

**A Few Weeks Later **

"Renesmee, come on, get up, we're going shopping today!" she exclaimed as she entered my room and woke me up,she threw my clothes on the bed, and left my room, so I can get dressed, but she has already seen me naked before, so, anyway,I went to the bathroom, brushed and bathed myself, and I got dress in the 'fancy clothes' Alice gave me. and put my hair up in a bun with two curls hanging in the front. 'Wow' I had to give it to myself, I looked amazing for a beginneer at this, so I walked out of my bathroom and knowing my Aunt Alice, she was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked with bells in her voice.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." I said, my voice was little rasp for not talking in awhile. Alice and I rode in her porche to Seattle, it was a quiet ride there, when we got to the mall, we got out of the car and entered an Aeropostale store. Alice was everywhere and I was getting tired of having to hold bags, after the fifth store I was getting faminshed, so I told Alice I would be sitting on the bench outside the store, as I was walking to the bench I bumped into somebody and knowing me i'm a clutez the bags went flying everywhere and I put most of them up, I finally looked into the face of the boy I bumped into, he was cute,his skin was tan not like Jacob's though, and before I could say 'sorry' he spoke first by saying "You're beautiful." he said, his voice was deep but not too deep just right, before I could say ' thank you' he spoke again "If you don't mind me asking do you have a boyfriend." he said. I had to tell the truth so I just my head no, so then he asked me another question "You know I don't normally do this, but would you go on a date with me, tonight?" I was speechless but efore I could answer Alice came up to me on the bench and said "There you are and who is your friend?" she said eyeing him up and down. I was then knocked out of my thought as Alice looked at me.

"Oh, this is," I said looking at him for the answer 'Austin' he said, "Austin." I said completing my sentence. I looked at Alice and she was having a vision and I wondered what about and that's when Austin asked me another question and was answered by Alice this time. "Who is she?" he asked me, "Oh, i'm her Aunt Alice," Alice said with a pleased look on her face "Oh, she well go on a date with you, but right now she has to go to get ready." Alice said pulling me away the last thing before was see you tonight Austin yelled as we made our way to the exit. We got into the car and before I could ask Alice what was going on my phone started ringing, I answered it and it was Seth.

"Yes." I said wondering why did he call me.

"Nessie, I was wondering what are you doing tonight?" Seth asked

"Well, I have a date, so why are you asking?" I asked confusion in my voice.

"Oh, well, I thought you would come to the bonfire tonight." he said sadly. I couldn't say no to that, so I told him I would come but under one condition I could bring Austin, and that we would all get along for me, and of course Seth agreed. After I got off the phone with Seth Alice finally said something, "You know, Austin's a half vampire, right?" she asked, I was speechless, so all I did was shake my head no..............................................................................................................

* * *

Austin picked me up at six'o' clock by then my whole knew he was a half vampire, so they didn't have a problem with it, but I did, I was nervous about tonight how will Jacob feel when I show up with Austin, Alice was done and I walked downstairs and my whole family had met him, we were ready to go as we walked out of the door as dad said "Be safe and have a good time." I glared at him as I shout the door, i'll tell him later. We walked over to Austins' silver toyota and he opened the door for me to get in and I did (at vampire speed) he got in and started the engine, he asked me where we were going and I told him I have some friends in la push that invited us to a bonfire and I had to tell him that they were werewolves because he would smell them when we got there, so I told him and he was pretty cool about it, but I still didn't tell him I dated one of the wolves the alpha at that. So we arrived at lapush and as soon I got out the car my eyes met his and then it met Austins and then mine again then I noticed he was talking to a red head girl and she was laughing and he was smiling at her like he used to look at me. I wonder what will happen tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: About to start school again can't wait to see my friends again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Steph does not me!!!**

**Chapter 4: How Could You? JPOV**

I smelled her, well her scent of course, it was getting stronger and closer. As I looked up to find Seth, 'cause I knew this was his fault somehow, someway, as I found Seth, I seen her. Her curls were bouncing left to right, her eyes were light as I remembered them, they were light brown goldish color, as Seth hugged her I took in her surroundings. I seen her with a guy, he had brown hair and tan skin, as I looked this up and down I noticed nessie was staring at me and I found myself staring at her intensely until Christi knocked me out of my stare, "Jake, what's wrong?" Christi asked following my gaze, "Oh, it's your imprint is it?" she asked again. All I could do was nod, Christi and Michelle were twins in the pack, they had just join and because I was alpha of the pack, I had to show them the ropes."You know what we're going over there." she said grabbing my hand and walking over there, I seen nessie eyes widen as she looked at me and Christi hands intertwined together as we made our way towards them. Finally, we made over there as Seth stepped aside and looked at us in shock as well.

"Hey, Renesmee." I said taking all the awkwardness in the air. She just stared at me for a moment, I could see the sadness in her eyes, ' cause I never called her by her full name before.

"Hi, Jacob." she said to me.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said matter of factly, "Renesmee, this is Christi, Christi, this is Renessmee." I said gesturing to both of them. Christi put out her hand and shook nessie's hand as she said ' A pleasure to meet you, I heard alot about you'. Nessie sat there shocked as she stared Christi up and down. Eventually, we got past the meet and greet, and now we were all sitting around the fire, me and Christi were sitting on a log together and nessie and Austin (was his name) were sitting next to us.

Soon, the night ended and sometime sooner me and nessie were going to talk about this, so after everybody left except for me and Christi and nessie and Austin. Nessie was walking over to me, but Christi beat her there and kissed me. I was shocked after she pulled away she whispered in my ear see you later, I seen Nessie's face turn into a frown, as she walked over to Austin instead of me. That hurt my heart a little, Did she think I wanted Christi to kiss me? I was knocked out of my reverie when I seen them get into to the car, they sat there for a moment, it looked like nessie was crying, but before I could go and see they were gone. I couldn't take this anymore, I had to do something and do it quick. I got out my phone and dialed Edward, he picked up on the first ring already knowing who it I guess. I told him to meet me in the clearing in five minutes, and i'll tell him everything when he gets here.

This was the only way I was going to get nessie back, I hope?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: **Idk what to do tell me what you think, should I keep this story or just stop right now. Tell me what you think read & review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight wish I did though.**

Chapter 5: Surprise #1 Nessie's POV

I seen him kiss her, he looked like he enjoyed it very nice. He kissed her back, but I thought I was his imprint, I was hurt. I wanted to cry but not in front of him,the kiss broke, and she whispered into his ear something, but I couldn't hear it. I had to get out of there fast and no, so I walked over to Austin and whispered into his ear that I was ready to go, he agreed just seeing that kiss that just happened a few moments ago. As soon as we got into the car, I broke down, I couldn't do this he had moved on and left me behind and moved on with the other wolf girl. I cried and Austin comforted me and drove me back to the cottage. I apoligized for crying on our first date and that he knew I was still in love with Jacob.

"Nessie, you just showed me, when were driving back you told me in you mind that you loved him." he stated and I felt guilty for treating him like this and on our first date too.

"Oh," I said through fuzzy eyes, " I hope we could still be friends?" I said hopefully trying to do a half smile. He just simply nodded and said " Me too. Nessie, me too." and let me out, so I went to the door to find daddy walking out the door.

"Daddy, where are you going?" I asked him confused.

"I'll be right back just have to take care of some business, okay?" he asked but he was avoiding my eyes, which made me suspicous.

I just nodded my head and walked into the cottage, mom ambushed as I came in and took me up stairs to talk.

"Mom, he doesn't won't me anymore, he's with Christi, the new twin werewolf in town." I told her through sobs she just soothed me until I heard a knock on the door. Mom got up abruptly and went to open the door at vampire speed, I just laid down on my pillow and kept on crying, the pain hurt too much for me to care anymore. Dad came in the door and he was whispering to mom and the only thing I heard was Jacobs' name and mother cursing when she left my room. I wander what that was about, so in my head I asked daddy what was going on, he just sat down on my bed and soothed my back before speaking.

"Nessie," daddy began, " what if I tell you that Jacob is here and downstairs as I speak." Dad spoke nervously now, I started to sniff the air and then I smelled him closer than ever, I looked at daddy and said "Why is he here?" I said with anger in my tone. I was surprised that I was angry at myself and Jacob, me, because I was angry at Jacob, Jacob, because he was making me angry. I was confused until daddy said, "Honey, don't be confused, just think about it and you can see him tommorrow, i'll tell him to go home and come back tommorrow--"

"No!" I shouted my voice sounded a little hoarse from crying.

"So do you want him to come up then?" he asked getting up and going to the door, I just nodded and dad left me to think for a moment. I heard a knock at the door, I couldn't talk, so I got up and opened the door, there he was standing strong and sad at the same time. He whispered that my parents went to the big house to give us some privacy, so we were here in the house alone bad idea, I think. I couldn't bear it any longer, so I sat on my bed, he closed the door behind him and sat horizontally from me. And out of the blue he said "Nessie, we have to talk now."

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: thanks for the reviews, and there will be lemons at the end of this chapter and leading into the next ones. Next chapter will be a dream of how it happened and where Jacob was before they went swimming.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight but wish I did. **

**Chapter 6: After the Storm N.P.O.V**

"Jake, what do you want?" I said with my head down. Jake had came and made himself comfortable on the end of my bed and he was looking down, too.

"Ness, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that right?" he said in a sincere voice but I could hear him break a little when he spoke this time.

"Ness, look at me, please I'm begging you look at me." he commanded but you still could hear the hurt in his voice. So I looked up at him for the first time since he was in my room and seen the hurt expression on his face, it hurt me to see him hurt like this, so I looked down again, but all I wanted to do was reach out and tell him I was okay, but I knew that was a lie to tell him that.

"Jake, you hurt me real bad, but tonight when I seen you kiss her, I got jealous and that's when I realized that I'm still in love with you and that I'm not ready to move on ." I said this now, I could be sure tears were coming down my face as Jake lifted my face up to kiss me. That kiss sent a shiver down my spine and I ended up sending Jake a picture of us in his bed and he moaned against my lips as the kiss grew deeper. I knew he was about to stop me from going any further, so I pulled him closer, but he pulled away, I knew Jacob wouldn't force me, but I was ready, we stopped after that and I stared into his big brown eyes. I got up off the bed and went to take a shower. I got out super fast knowing that Jake was in my room ready to make-up with me , I ran out of the bathroom to my bedroom, to find Jake wasn't there, I didn't smell him either. This knocked my hopes down a little bit, but I found a note on my night stand. I read it and it said:

_Babe, be back had pack business to attend to, but I promise I will make it up to you._

_Love, Your Jacob _

_P.S. I will be back before you know it, anyway and I love you, Always & Forever._

_Damn right, he's going to make it up to me, I don't know how but I have an idea, _I thought myself, so I just laid on my bed and before you know it I was asleep, I dreamed of me and Jake's first time together and it was perfect and everything. I woke up and smelled Jacob and he was next to me snoring like usually and I just smiled and snuggled myself under his arm and drifted off back to sleep with Jacob next to me and my sex dreams in my head. I woke again and it was light outside now, so I looked at my alarm clock, it was 8:36 am, so I got up to cook me and Jacob some breakfast, but I had to brush my teeth first, when that was finish I rad downstairs to cook breakfast. I knew that french toast, eggs, and bacon was Jake's favorite, so I cooked that, I was almost finished with the food when Jake came downstairs. He came up behind me and kissed me on the neck.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," I said and he chuckled "sleep well?" I asked and he just nodded and took a seat at the breakfast bar that we had. I finished the food and fixed the plates, then I sat next to him as I handed him the plate. When I got up to get the orange juice, Jacob stopped me and got it himself, and before he sat down he winked t me. All I could do was look down and blush, Jacob had that affect on me. Soon, after that, we finished our breakfast,and I was finished with the dishes, so I went over to the couch where Jacob was sitting watching t.v. I went to the couch and laid on Jacob's lap. As Jacob flipped threw channels, I looked up at him and watched intently, then he finally found a channel he liked, and he looked down at me. As he dropped his head and gave me a kiss on the lips, I don't remember anything after that, but we ended up on the wall. Jacob was sucking on my neck, but he wouldn't go any lower than I wanted him to go. So I made the first move I was hoping that Jacob didn't stop me this time, I reached my hands to his pants to unbutton them, but before I could even open them Jacob stopped me.

"Renesmee, I think we should stop," Jacob said as he set me down "right now." _I really was getting tired of him stopping me, I wanted him right here, right now, by these thoughts I was getting angry._ So I didn't say anything to Jacob I just walked upstairs to my room and locked the door. I just climbed into my bed and cried,_ what if Jacob didn't find me attractive, what if he liked that girl more than me, she is more prettier than me, and she is a werewolf just like Jacob, _all these thoughts clouded my brain that I didn't even hear Jacob come in through the window. He must have read my thoughts because the next thing I heard come out his mouth was:

"Nessie, you know that's not true, your the most sexiest girl I know, and I love you Always & Forever," He said this which made the tears come harder,but not sad tears happy ones and they were coming even harder as he said this,"Ness, remember our first date, when I took you to the beach for our date and we talked about what we liked and disliked even though I already knew what you liked because I grew up with you and all." I just nodded, I cried harder, and then Jacob lifted my chin and kissed me on the lips intensely. We kissed passionately as I softened the kiss, I knew I had to stop this before this turned into what just happened, so I stopped the kiss.

"Jake, I want to go swimming today, so can we go?" I said changing the subject quickly. Jake just nodded stupidly, so I kicked him out of my room so I could get dress. As I got dressed I giggled to myself at Jacob's face expression. I was ready in 20 minutes, but when I walked out my room Jacob wasn't there he was gone but by the time I looked everywhere Jacob came walking back in the house. I asked him where had he been, he just said had to run some errands, but he was acting really weird but was cute with his that's one thing I loved about him. So we left the house and was at the beach in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Jake, I think it's about to rain." I told him as we got out of the water and dried off. He agreed with me as we ran back to his house as we approached the house the storm had picked up and the rain was coming down even harder. Jake fiddled with the door a little bit by the time we got in I was soaked from my head to my toes, so I asked Jake did he have a shirt that I could borrow. He gave me one so I went in his room and changed when I got to my panties,they were soaking wet, so I took those off and just put on the shirt. It came to my knees and I picked my clothes up off the floor and walked out of the room. "Jake, where's the laundry room at? I asked shaking because I was still wet from the rain. "Um, right there, down the hall to your left." He said as he watched me walk towards the laundry room. When I got into the living room, I noticed Jake was soaked too, so I made him go take a shower and that other stuff. While Jake was showering, I looked for a movie, so I kept on shuffling through the movies. As Jake came into the living room, I found my most favorite movie of all time, The Titanic, I put it in and went and sat by Jake on the couch. The movie was at one of my favorite parts,when Jack saved Rose from jumping off the boat for the first time, just for no reason I started crying, then I started thinking _if that was me and Jacob would he have done the same thing for me if I wanted to jump?. _I was curious so I asked him he said he would do anything for me, by this information a question popped into my head. "Would you give me a kiss, right now?" I asked with eagerness, I haven't kissed him all day so I wanted me a kiss now. Jake leaned over and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck his hands were around my waist, the kiss deepened as I lay-ed down on the couch with Jacob on top of me. The last thing I remembered was Jake carrying me off to his room.


End file.
